


One Day

by bogwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogwitch/pseuds/bogwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrise from the wrong side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) prompt ‘rebirth’.

It should feel strange this, the sunrise seen from the other side; the sad end of the night, of the blanketing darkness, but it never does.

Late, late nights have become routine, each day finishing with a slow, weary trudge back to the Impala; a return of bittersweet triumph through the fuzzy murk of the pre-dawn twilight to the nascent sunrise, a beer of celebration on the hood of the old girl as the sun lifts over the distant hills, fresh and new for another day, the satisfaction of another spook sent on to the hereafter.

But it feels good this life, as good as it gets, despite the sleep elusively snatched whenever he gets the chance to rest his head and soothe the never-ending ache of the blossoming bruises; the nicks, the cuts and the gashes. All the time he’s getting closer, picking up trails whenever he can.

One day, John thinks with some small hope, the sun will be setting as he finishes his work. There’ll be one less bastard of a demon crawling the earth and he’ll be done with this life on the edges. His sons will be safe. His wife will be avenged.

One day he’ll reborn a new man, a normal man.

Someone happy perhaps.


End file.
